Flashback
by Macahol84
Summary: This is a little bit before the flashback with Terry Holliway.


**Author's note: This is my first Reba fanfic so please R&R even if you don't like the story.

* * *

**Reba walked slowly through the bar. It wasn't open yet but her boyfriend, Terry, asked if she could come in and help him out. Terry was fixing something at the bar.

"Dang it. Reba I'm sorry but I have to run to the store for this part," Terry said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Reba shrugged.

"Okay. You want me to stay here and watch the bar?" she asked.

"Would you mind?" Terry questioned. Reba shook her head no. "Thanks babe. I'll be back in a little bit," Terry said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. Reba smiled even though she wasn't happy. Terry and her had started dating two years ago but now it seemed like nothing was happening. All the "magic" was gone. Reba sighed and started to sing as she cleaned up.

"One more song about moving along the highway. Can't say much of anything that's new. If I could only work this life out my way. I'd rather spend it being close to you. But you're so far –" Reba started crying.

"That was beautiful Reba," Brock said as he walked up. Reba sniffled and wiped away her tears.

"Brock, what are you doing here?" Brock picked up some plates and followed Reba into the kitchen.

"Well I had come to see Terry but I guess he's not here." Brock dropped the plates into the sink and the water splashed up on him and Reba. "Oops my bad," Brock laughed.

"_You're bad?!?!"_ Reba yelled. "Brock I'm soaked!" Reba was so angry she picked up some food on a plate next to her and threw it at him. Before they knew it a food fight had been issued and they emerged from the kitchen covered in food.

"Well all in all I think that we stayed clean," Brock smiled.

"Look at me! I'm a mess!" Reba cried. Brock tried to hide his smile and stifle a laugh. This was not the Reba he knew.

"Since when do you care about looks?" he asked. Reba was shocked. Brock took her hands in his. "Don't worry so much. You look beautiful," he said as he brushed a lock of her hair away from so pudding on her cheek. Reba smiled even though she was confused.

"Brock what are you doing?" she asked. Brock took his hand and gently cupped her face.

"I love you Reba. I know we're not even dating but I've fallen in love with you," he said rather proud of himself. If Reba thought she was shocked before she was bewildered now.

"You love me?" Reba stated trying to wrap her mind around what Brock had just said.

"Yes I love you, "Brock smiled a little more sure than before. Reba laughed slightly.

"I know this is crazy but I love you too," Reba admitted. Brock was so excited to hear those four little words that he scooped Reba into his arms and kissed her passionately. Reba was surprised at first but then found herself kissing him back with just as much passion.

"Oh that was good," Reba sighed.

"We should probably go get changed out of these soaking wet food covered clothes," Brock laughed. Reba smiled, "Yeah we probably should." As they started to walk out of the bar Brock had a burning question.

"Reba, when exactly did you start loving me?" Reba paused trying to think of when and then that moment came to her.

"Well every since Terry started working he would always be longing for a more fun and flexible job. Then when the opportunity came for him to own this bar he jumped for it. He thought that it would give him more freedom," Reba sighed. "The only thing this bar did was take him away from me. He spends day after day making this place looking great. And even though it's coming along I can't help be think that he love this place more than me." Brock nodded his head understanding what she was saying.

"And all those days that Terry be fixing it up left me to just sit around either practicing my singing or being alone. But you were always there with me, for some reason. I just always assumed it was because your best friend was to busy to "hang out" with you." Reba laughed.

"Hey he's not my only best friend," Brock nudged Reba's arm. "I'd like to think you're my best friend too." They made it out to their cars and grabbed a change of clothes. They had come used to keeping extra clothes there on nights when they just didn't feel like heading home.

"Hey Reba are you hungry?" Brock asked after they had changed. Reba looked at the clock. It was a little after seven.

"Yeah I'm a little hungry I guess. You wanna go grab a bite to eat at Joe's down the road?"

"Sure, although I'll never understand why you like that place so much," Brock laughed. Hours later Brock and Reba came walking through the door of the bar.

"Ok say it again. I need to hear it one more time if we're going to do this," Brock said staring into Reba's eyes.

"I love ya Brock," Reba said with a sparkle in her eye. Even though they had only been "together as a couple" for a few hours it still felt nice to say I love you.

"That's all I need," Brock said wrapping his arms around her waist. "With that I can climb the highest mountain or swim the deepest sea. Ok go tell Terry you're leaving him," Brock said pushing Reba towards him.

"_ME?_ Why don't you go tell him?" Reba asked surprised.

"Well he's your boyfriend."

"Well he's you **best **friend," Reba shot back.

"Exactly. We've been friends for ten years, you've only been going out two. He's crazy about me," Brock whined. Just then Terry came out from the back.

"Hey there's the love of my life."

"I'm here too," Reba joked.

"So what have you been doing with my girl Brock? Trying to make me jealous?" Terry laughed.

"Oh no man we were just – what happened was – Terry we need to talk for a second," Brock tripped over his words. Terry held up a finger.

"Hang on cause I wanna show you first," Terry showed Brock a ring a laughed. "Do you believe it? I'm asking Reba to marry me." Brock's eyes widened with surprise.

"Look at that," he said as he made himself a drink. "Well would you look at that! Look at that." Brock took a gulp of his drink trying to calm his nerves.

"Well this time I figured you'd be the first causality," Terry laughed All the while Reba was watching them from over by the stage. "I'd like you to be my best man," Terry asked. Brock put his glass down.

"Awe man I don't think I could do that," Brock sighed.

"Oh you are doing it pal," Terry reached out across the bar and grabbed Brock's collar. "You are not getting out of this one." Reba ran over afraid for Brock.

"Terry stop!" Reba was scared.

"Reba," Brock tried to stop her.

"No no no. It's me, not him. I love him. I'm sorry but I love him," Reba blurted out. "What were you guys talking about?" she asked when she saw Terry's confused face. Now it was Brock's turn to be scared.

"You love _him?_" Terry questioned with disgust written all over his face. Reba slapped Brock. "Nice job Brock." Brock was in panic mode.

"Well I wasn't just gonna blurt it out."

Reba sighed. "It happened Terry. I guess I just felt that our relationship wasn't going anywhere," Reba laughed nervously. "Is that a-"

"Oh yeah," Brock interrupted.

"Well I," Terry cleared his throat, "don't feel like a stupid idiot at all."

"Oh no man you're not an idiot."

"Yeah you're right," Terry sniffed. "You are." With that he threw the ring box at Brock and walked around the bar towards the door.

"No no no one is. I don't think there's an idiot involved here," Brock said trying to calm his friend down.

"Well why don't we talk about this in the parking?" Terry asked.

"Is that really safe with cars coming in and out?"

"You're fired Reba. I'll see you outside," Terry said with anger in his voice. "Terry wait a second," Reba and Brock said in unison.

"Well all in all I think it went well," Reba said with a smile.

* * *

**Author's note: This is my first Reba fanfic so please R&R even if you don't like the story.**


End file.
